Netherlands Merchant: Colony Trade Route
This is a guide for a beginner Netherlands merchant who wants boost experience ,fame and money. As a new merchant you are dreaming to be able to sail to South East Asia, buying goods and getting rich. Alas !! You don't have a port permit. In able to go to EAS you need at least 16000 fame. See Port Permits. Then the questions is "How I boost my fame faster". Depend of number item type, this route will boost your experience. For 3 item type this will add 2500+ experience and 300+ fame for each trip. This route also boost your money. (Using trading carrack you will obtained 1 M + for complete route Amsterdam – Colony – Amsterdam) In this route you have to trade special locals product from North America to Colony cities and visa versa. After you get India port permit then you can starting the India Trade Route. Requirement #Finish the school (beginners, intermediate, and advanced) to get Colony permit. NOTE: After finish the school you also able to apply trading research in Oxford to obtained useful special trade skill. Do this to obtain a special skill #Become a company member. #Add 3 more colony city from other high ranking player #*You can add colony city by open another player information. If the player is a company member then Button “Register Town” will be displayed. Click the button to add colony town to your port permit. You can maximum have 4 colony city in your port permit #*Make sure the cities is not to far from your company colony. If you find out it is too far then remove it and find another high ranking player. You can see the city location and remove the city by open port permit city #*Find High ranking player is easy, just got to market or square in Amsterdam or London and find a naked player, usually a naked player is a high rank player #*The best neighbor city are New England D / Boston (13191,3029), Virginia B / Baltimore (12962,3290) , and Carolina A / Jacksonville (12945,3427 ) (Company Colony) Ship requirement #Transport Carrack or Trading Carrack (Recommended) #2 or 3 (depend on your ship) Mizzen royal staysail. This is the highest (+20) Additional Vertical sail you can get. #2 or 3 (depend on your ship) Mizzen gallant bonnet. This is the highest (+25) Additional Horizontal sail you can get. #1 Extra Sprit(+8 Horizontal) #1 Extra Spanker(+7 Vertical Sail) #Minimum sailor + 3 extra (to save food) Trade skill requirement To be able to get all of this skills you need at least 3 “The Merchant Guild Card”. This card can be obtain by finish "The Merchant Guild's Predicament" quest . The quest can be obtained from GM of every capital city. Skill Requirement Hostile water tips You have to sail in the hostile water. Here the tips you need to be care: *Avoid every ship and every island as soon as you see it. Change your direction immediately as far as possible. *Change your status into Private (Allow friend or block all) *Always activated Caution. In case of you are getting caught *Activated ESCAPE immediately *Change your directions, put the pirates in behind as much as possible, but also you have to get the best wind direction. *Use Carpentry tools immediately once you are getting hit *Use spare sail immediately once your sail is broken In case your ship is sinking *Use Lifesavers Amsterdam to Colony Route Before start your journey make sure to upgrade your insurance into level 3 or level 4 Buy Requirement Items for Long Journey. Buying Goods You need minimal 50 for each item, but I suggest to buy as much as possible, then you can sell the surplus item later. Selling 50 special goods will give maximum experience and fame. Selling 2 type special item each 50 will give you combo bonus. Depend on your ship capacity buy the following trading goods: Sailing Preparation. Prepare your long sailing (about 35 – 50 minutes depend on your ship) in Nantes. #Change your status into Private (Allow friend or block all) #Go to shipwright and refit your ship into maximum vertical sail #Make sure your additional sail all is vertical sail (Mizzen royal staysail and Extra Spanker). DO NOT using plating, this is slow down your ship #Entertain your sailors (make sure no fatigue). And make sure you only need minimum + 3 extra sailor. #Buy food supply for 3 days. You just need food for first 3 day. In the second day you are starting fishing to obtain food. #Buy water supply. Amount of water supply is depend how speed your are, that means It has direct correlation with sail measurement unit. Ie: for trading carrack you need 20 days water supply: If you still have room space left after water supply, go to the Merchant and full fill your ship with Fruit Brandy. Sailing NOTE: Activate Fishing if your food supply is 2 days left and convert the fish into food supply until no left space then you can deactivate Fishing. Repeat this procedure until your food supply equals water supply.'' #Activate Frugality and Caution #From Nantes sail in WEST direction for half of time (See Above, ie: for trading carract it is 12 Days) #After sailing for half of time change direction to SOUTH-WEST until you reach latitude 3122. Activated Surveying to see latitude (You may need to deactivate Fishing first) #After you reach latitude 3122 change direction to WEST again, and keep at latitude 3122 until you reach New Netherlands colony (Your company). Remember you unable to see the city colony in the surveying minimap, you can see the city location on the map (shortcut key 'M') Once you reach colony sell all your goods, if you bring 3 type item you'll get 2500+ experiences. Company Colony to Amsterdam Route Buying Goods The best way to Buying goods are from South to North. You have to start sailing to Europe from northern city Sailing Preparation. Prepare your long sailing (about 20 – 40 minutes depend on your ship) in the northern city #Change your status into Private (Allow friend or block all) #Go to shipwright and refit your ship into maximum horizontal sail. #Make sure your additional sail all is horizontal sail (Mizzen gallant bonnet and Extra Sprit). DO NOT using plating, this is slow down your ship #Entertain your sailors (make sure no fatigue). And make sure you only need minimum + 3 extra sailor. #Buy food supply for 3 days. You just need food for first 3 day. In the second day you are starting fishing to obtain food. #Buy water supply. Amount of water supply is depend how speed your are, that means It has direct correlation with sail measurement unit. Ie: for trading carrack you need 20 days water supply: ''If you have room space left, go to the Merchant an full fill your ship with Folks Costumes (This one give you a big revenue). Sailing NOTE: '''Activate Fishing if your food supply is 2 days left '''and convert the fish into food supply until no left space then you can deactivate Fishing. Repeat this procedure until your food supply equals water supply. #From northern city sail in NORTH-EAST direction until you reach latitude 2495. Activated Surveying to see latitude (you may need to deactivated Fishing first). #After you reach latitude 2495 change direction to EAST and keep at latitude 2495 until your each Plymouth #Reset your status and resupply in Plymouth and continue your journey to Amsterdam. Sell all your goods in Amsterdam, if you bring 3 type item you'll get 2500 + experiences. Category:Guides